The typical fluid driven pump assembly is operated by the cycling on and off of the pressurized fluid flow in the conduit. Such units will not operate where a continuous pressurized fluid flow is present in the conduit. A complicated two valve or toggle valve arrangement has been used in an attempt to overcome this problem.